America's Mistake
by BeckayJames
Summary: What if Maxon and America had "had that fantastic goodbye?" What would be the consequences? AIDS? Disease? Pregnancy? How will the public react? Rated M for the first chapter, but is really rated T. Chapters will be posted every other day.
1. The Beginning

Hi guys. So the rest of this story will be rated T, so for all my younger readers, you can either look for the READ HERE sign at the place on this page, or you can skip this chapter because there will be another one up tomorrow. For everyone else, please, enjoy the lemon I wrote and please review.

STARTING HERE!

As I said this, America leaned across the bench, grabbed my face in her hands, pulled me to her, and kissed me full on the lips. Our kissing soon became more heated as America. I could feel my dick growing in size. America looked down and bit her lip. She seemed captivated by the sight.

"Oh" was all that she said. She eventually looked back up at me.

She seemed to be struggling with something, and then a look of steely determination came over her.

But this seemed different, America seemed insistent. She broke our kiss and looked at me with raging lust. I returned her stare. I gazed at her.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Maxon. I can't have anyone else do this. I want you. And if this is the last time I am going to see you, well, I want to." She felt my cock through my khakis. "And it feels like you're ready, too."

I stripped in record time as she struggled with her dress. Her panties got pulled down as well. Her lips were already puffy, and glistened with her juices. She was staring at my cock, transfixed by it.

I stared at her perky breasts, proudly upturned with no sag. Her bright pink nipples jutted upward on her B cup breasts. I lowered my head to one of them, and gently took the nipple between my teeth. With my right hand, I gently caressed the breast I was nibbling, and my left hand traveled down to her pussy. I gently rubbed a finger up and down her slit, briefly dipping inside of her. Her knees buckled and she fell against me as she had several small tremors run through her body. Her hands pawed at my cock.

"Maxon, I don't want to wait any longer, I want to feel you inside of me." I took a deep breath

"Ummm, this may be a little painful for you."

"It's okay." She reached toward me.

I laid down between her legs, and started to gently run my dickhead up and down her slit. She gasped as I popped the head inside of her.

"Are you sure? " I asked her.

Her eyes snapped open and she glared at me. "Just do it, please."  
She wrapped her legs around me and tried to pull me deeper inside her.

"Oh..." She stopped and squirmed a bit.

"Just relax." I slowly began sliding my dick in and out of her, leaving it in for a few seconds each time, letting her adjust to my girth. I gradually worked my way up to her hymen. When I felt the resistance, I backed off a bit.

"Here it comes." I warned her.

She opened her eyes. The lusty look in them couldn't quite hide her apprehension, but she was determined. She bit her lower lip and nodded.

I pushed through, and she let out a shriek and grabbed me close.

"Oh!" She gasped. I could feel her pussy pulsating around my dick, buried deep inside her.

"Don't move, dear, just hold still." She gasped. For several moments, we just lay there entwined in each other, her pussy spasming around my cock. She eventually began pushing her hips up into mine.

"Ok, go slow now." She whispered.

I did, and she started to get into the rhythm, gasping and moaning. By this point, juices were flowing out of her and had coated both of our groins. She was bucking up against me uncontrollably. I took my thumb and pressed it against her clit, and started to stimulate it. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she shuddered as she came. I thought her pussy was tight before, now I thought I had my dick in a velvet vise. I gasped and shot my load. I planted a hot kiss on her lips.

"This was a fantastic goodbye." I said, smiling. America smiled, her eyes getting droopy. I planted a kiss on her forehead and rolled off of her.

ENDING HERE!

"We should get dressed." America whispered, already falling asleep.

"I'll get you dress my dear. I reached over her and got her bra and underwear. I slipped them on with care, admiring her gorgeous body. I had trouble with her bra, and had to spend a good 15 minutes trying to figure out how it stayed on her. (Am I right, ladies?) I finally figured it out and slipped on her dress and laced it up. I finally felt my back starting to hurt. I was so happy and I felt so good I had forgotten all about it.

"Maxon?" I felt a small hand on my back.

"I-I-" America stuttered as a turned around.

"I know, beautiful. I know." I knew she loved me.

PAGE BREAK:PAGE BREAK

A knock startled us awake.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" A guard shouted. America came to her senses first.

"Yes! Yes! We're here! America sprinted to the door and pounded. I got up next and went over to the door as well.

"I'm here too." I said. The door opened, and we saw tons of guards rush in and surround us.

"Prince Maxon. I have orders from your father that you are to go directly to your mother when you are found. We are to take Lady AMerica to collect her things and escort her from the premise of the palace. You have a minute to say goodbye. The guard cracked the door.

"I guess this is goodbye." America said, looking heartbroken.

"Yes my dear." I said and gave her a hug. I might have imagined it, but I think I heard her say I love you.

"Maxon…" America said.

"Yes?"  
"Don't tug your ear with anyone else. Be good to Kriss. I want you to know that I care for you deeply. She kissed me on the lips.  
"Goodbye, Maxon." America walked out of the room, and guards followed her. I watched her go, heartbroken.

ANOTHER PAGE BREAK

After seeing my mother, I went and stood by the window. I saw America walk out of the place. My breath caught. She was wearing a beautiful purple dress that flattered her curves and had a high collar. She walked out with her head high, having guards follow her with tons of luggage. My thoughts immediately went to last night. It was amazing. I then realized, I wouldn't have a nice time having sex with anyone else. It would always be compared to her. I sobbed, thinking of all the missed opportunities. As I saw her drive away, I straightened up. It was time to find myself another princess.

Question of the day:

What is your favorite dream you've had? Mine was when I dreamed I was in the selection and the prince was my soon to be boyfriend. :) It was awesome! What is yours?

Love y'all!

BeckayJames.


	2. Trouble

This is very OOC of America. Do not judge please.

I have had a bad feeling in my gut the entire week. That feeling in your gut that you know something's about to happen. I didn't want to act on it. I couldn't. I refused to move, eat, drink, or anything. I was heartbroken.

I've always hated how they call it heart broken. They understate it completely. Those idiots who think that it feels like your heart has split in two. It feels so much worse than that.

It feels like my heart has been ripped on my chest and the boy who broke my heart took it out of my chest and crushed it. **(OUAT ANYONE?)**

My life reminds me of a song I sang for a concert. As I lay there in my misery, I ran the lyrics through my head.

 _There are times when a woman has to say what's on her mind_

 _Even though she knows how much it's gonna hurt_

 _Before I say another word let me tell you, I love you_

 _Let me hold you close and say these words as gently as I can_

 _There's been another man that I've needed and I've loved_

 _But that doesn't mean I love you less_

 _And he knows he can't possess me and he know he never will_

 _There's just this empty place inside of me that only he can fill_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _Torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool_

 _Lovin' both of you is breakin' all the rules_

 _Torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool_

 _Lovin' you both is breakin' all the rules_

 _You mustn't think you've failed me_

 _Just because there's someone else_

 _You were the first real love I ever had_

 _And all the things I ever said_

 _I swear they still are true_

 _For no one else can have the part of me I gave to you_

 _[Chorus]_

 _I couldn't really blame you if you turned and walked away_

 _But with everything I feel inside, I'm asking you to stay_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Torn between two lovers_

 _[Fade]_

 _Feelin' like a fool_

 _Lovin' both of you is breakin' all th_ e rules

Ha. That's funny. I wonder what it is like to have that happen to you. I can't love Maxon anymore. Maxon. That was the first time I had thought his name in 3 months.

"America? Honey, can I come in?" I didn't say anything. My door was opened my mother, holding a cut up apple, 5 or 6 crackers, a little cut of beef as what I could see from the bed, and a bottle of medicine. Sick person food. Was I sick? I didn't think so. I was getting a bit rounder from not exercises and was puking quite often, but I didn't think I was that sick.

"America, honey, do you want to eat something?" My mother quietly walking into the room and put down the tray. I grunted.

"Baby, I know you are hurting, but you need to eat. You need to live." Her voice grew with desperation.

"I can't," I spoke my first words in three months to my mother.

"Don't you see? I can't. I'm dying. Can't you just let me die?" My voice was rich with hysteria as I stared my mother down. She looked shocked.

"America...are you sure you are all right?" My mother leaned over and put her hand on my forehead. I yanked away and glared at her.

"Of course I am! You know what," I said, getting up. "I want to do something." I swung my legs over the bed. The felt huge and lumpy. I determinedly put my feet on the ground and stood up. I swayed and fell back on the bed.

"America?" May's head peaked from out of the door. I had had nightmares every night after I left the palace. I dreamt of Maxon marrying Kriss and forgetting all about me. I dreamt of Maxon dying in an attack and me never seeing his face again. I dreamt of a life where I had never had Maxon or Aspen and I had never felt love. Every night, I woke up screaming and my mother and father had to come in and remind me it was just a dream.

I hadn't seen my brother or May since I got home. That night, I had collapsed and fainted. I hadn't left my bed since. I willed myself to get up again, and I did. This time, I did not fall. I walked down the hall, my mother and May following me with their mouths hanging open. I walked down the stairs, holding the banister for support. Then I heard his voice. Maxon.

"- had to leave for medical reasons. I am now picking my bride on live television. Lady Elise." Maxon turned to Elise.

"You are a lovely lady. You have earned my trust and respect and more. I believe you are a beautiful and kind person. I want to know you that I like you very much. But unfortunately, I have to let you go. My breath caught in my throat and I felt dizzy.

"Lady Celeste. I wish to marry you. You are beautiful and everything I have ever hoped for. I could see Celeste standing up, her hands cupped over her face. I got tell she was smiling underneath her hands, her eyes were smug.

"Yes, Maxon. I will marry you." There was clapping and I saw Maxon and Celeste kiss. I felt my anger swell and then I felt myself leaping towards the television snarling. I knew I should stop what I was doing, but I couldn't. I punched the television, breaking the glass. I felt a needle enter my neck, and then everything went black.

WHOA! Well, wasn't that a ride! So now you've seen America. Don't worry, she will be fine soon. Did anyone catch a sign of something? :)

Next Chapter: Maxon's POV and America's discovery.

Until next time,

Beckay.


	3. America's Death in Progress

Maxon's POV

To say I was miserable was an understatement. I was utterly useless. But I had to go on.

I had proposed to Lady Celeste a week ago. She was thrilled. I was less so. I couldn't get over her.

I had gone in her room about a month and found her maids, huddled on the floor sobbing, holding the red dress she had worn to the first interview with Gavril. My eyes saw red and I yelled at them to get out. I ran around the room, picking up things that belonged to her, anything that she had touched, and smashed it on the floor.

The maids were freaked out to say the least. They ran from the room, their eyes filled with fear as their dresses billowed out from behind them. They were the closest things I had to America. If I was to truly get rid of her, I had to get rid of them too. I had told my father I wanted them gone, and they were gone within the hour. Now I had nothing.

She had never given me anything physical per se, something that I could keep with me. Besides the best night of my life, she had never given me anything like a keepsake that I could remember her by.

Kriss had gotten extremely ill. She had gone on a trip to the ocean with me with the rest of the girls and had eaten something that made her almost die. We had sent her away to a place where she could recover in her own time, but I could not marry her. The sickness is highly contagious and stays in the body forever. We were told if she was to make the best recovery possible and live the longest, we had to let her go. She was selfless, trying to hold back her tears. But I knew she cared.

The two people I cared about were gone. I should have stood up to my father and not had America leave. I should have, could of, would of. I should have never taken the girls to the beach, It was suicide to them. It was dangerous and I shouldn't have, but I knew I had to for the public eye. Now I have no one.

Celeste is okay, I guess. She pretends to love me, but when we are alone, she's a force. She yells at me for everything I do. But publicly, she's a charming young lady. I should have gotten rid of her. Even Elise would have been better than this.

I woke up with a start the next morning. My back had finally recovered and now I could do everything normally once again. Still, it was only a matter of time before I messed up again.

I could hear Celeste in the princess suite, yelling at her maids. It was a morning routine. Sighing, I roused myself our of bed and I walked to her room. I knocked on the door.

"Celeste, dear? Can I come in?"

"Go get it, you useless wench. Honestly, that's your job." I looked awkwardly away from the door. A frightened looking maid opened the door to show a heavily made up Celeste sitting seductively on the bed.

"Hello, Maxon." Celeste slid off the bed and walked towards him.

"Hello, my dear." I leaned over and kissed her hand. I couldn't help comparing her hands to America's. America's hands were always callused. I knew I should have been disgusted, but I found them attractive. Celeste's hands, on the other hand, had no blemishes whatsoever. I missed America more than ever.

America POV:

It had been almost a week since my explosion. I had been recovering slowly but surely. I was trusted around the house now. We had to get a new T.V, but I was not allowed anywhere near it or anywhere that I could hear Maxon's voice.

I had still been gaining some weight and puking, but those were signs of sickness, so my mother took me to the doctor just so I could get some medication.

"Are you up to walking?" My mother asked worriedly. I had just thrown up a couple minutes ago, barfing up all my previous breakfast and such.

"Honestly, mom. I feel fine now. Let's walk." I had to wear disguises when we went out in public. Today, I had wrapped myself in a parka and put my hair under a hat.

"Okay, America. But if you start feeling faint again, I'm calling a cab." **(I'm not sure if they have cabs...can anyone let me know?)**

"Okay, mom. Let's go now, please." I got up from my spot on the couch and walked over to the door and opened it. My mother followed with a sigh as we walked out the door.

"America...I hate to ask this...but did you and-"

"Mom, please. Whatever you are going to say, just don't." I said, grimacing. It was a short walk to the doctors. A man walking out with his child held open the door for my mother and I. The child was holding a lollipop, a bandage on his arm. His tear streaked face was still fearful, but he looked happy. I sat down in one of the waiting chairs as my mother checked me in at the front desk. I looked down at my stomach. It growled.

"Mom, can we go to lunch after this," I asked her. "I'm starving."

"Sure. Let me check how much I have in my wallet." I still had my three status, and we bought the three status for the rest of the family too. We lived a comfortable life now. Gerad could be a scientist like he wanted, and the rest of us were happy to switch careers as well. I was teaching music at a school in Carolina.

"Miss America Singer?" The lady called. All eyes in the waiting room turned to me. I gulped.

"That's me." I took off the hat and the scarf and handed them to my mother. She took them from me and waved me forward. I walked into the office.

"Room 266B, please." the lady pointed me towards the back of the hall.

"Okay." I walked back and sat down on the bench they provide for you.

"The doctor should be in shortly, madam. Can I get you anything?" The lady asked, looking awestruck. I rolled my eyes.

"No, ma'am. I'm fine. But thank you for asking." I turned away and with that she left. A minute later, a male doctor who looking 50 or so came in.

"Ah, Ms. Singer." The doctor said, holding our his hand. "I'm Doctor Schoen." I shook his hand.

"Let's check you out, shall we?"

The appointment went well. I could tell he had figured something our, but I wasn't sure what. He wouldn't tell me.

"Tell me, Ms. Singer, do you have Nausea with or without vomiting?" The doctor said, taking off his gloves.

"Yes, often."

"Are you finding yourself having food aversions or cravings?"

"Well, yes…" My family had tried to give me my favorite foods, and I had rejected them each time.

"Are you urinating more often?"

"Yes."

"Are you very tired all the time?" The doctor looked very concerned.

"Yes... what are you getting at?"

"Excuse me," the doctor said. "I need to make a phone call." The doctor disappeared. After five minutes, the doctor and the police came in, followed by my mother. She looked stricken.

"What? What are you doing?" I shouted as the police handcuffed me.

"You are under arrest," the police said.

"What?" My mother yelled pushed her way past the door.

"Why?" I croaked. But I already knew.

"You are under arrest for being pregnant not in wedlock." And everything disappeared.


	4. Maxon?

**AN:**

 **I'm really sorry this is late. Finals week, no other excuse than that. Really hectic. Here is my next chapter.**

"You can't do this!" I yelled as they threw me into a cell.

"Sorry. Not Sorry. You deserve this. Whore." The guard smirked as he closed the jail door and locked it. I threw my body at the door, grimacing as my body starting stinging. I looked around. There was a bed, if you could call it that. It was a mattress resembling the one I had at home when I was little. Lumpy and uncomfortable. There was a bucket that I guessed was for relief. There was a sink and a tiny stool.

I sat down on the stool and began to cry. I couldn't tell anyone about this because it would affect Maxon. I didn't want to tell anyone because of my family. I also didn't want to worry Maxon. I don't want an uprising on my hands. The king, I knew, would be furious. He would whip Maxon's back until he couldn't stand, and go for our child. I started to cry, and I wished with all my being that the media wouldn't print anything.

Maxon's POV

"Maxon, dear. Could you pass the butter?" Celeste asked sweetly at breakfast one morning.

"Sure my dear. So, what is in those magazines of yours these days?"  
"Oh, you know. Drama, intrigue, scandal. You know, there was one about America Singer the other day. Serves her right."

"About what? Serves America right? What did she do?" I asked, worriedly.

"She got thrown in jail."  
"What?"  
"She got thrown in jail. Are you having hearing problems my dear? We should get you a doctor. Honestly, you ignore me half the time. Didn't you hear me ask for those new diamonds from Tiffany's? Seriously. Are you even listening to me?" I wasn't I stood there in shock. America, in jail? What had happened? Had she broken a law? Had she protested or tried to break into the palace? The scenarios ran through my head, spinning ridiculous stories about what could have happen. Suddenly, I felt shoot through the left side of cheek and I reached up to cup it. I looked what had caused the pain. Celeste was standing there, rage in her eyes.

"You still care for her, don't you?" She hissed.

"What-Celeste?" I asked, shocked.

"You love America. You asshole!" She slapped my other cheek and I caught her hand.

"That is enough, Celeste. I might still have feelings for AMerica but I promise you I love you." She smiled.

"Good. That's all I needed tp hear." She walked away, a bounce in her step. As she walked away. I started walking also. I had to find my father.

"Yes. Yes. Mhm." The king was on the phone, clearly annoyed. I walked into the room and leaned on the door. He held up one finger, his lips pursed together.

"I don't care what damn rebel organization he works for. Just kill him off." The king sighed.

""It doesn't matter!" The king said, crossing his arms, "We'll attack in a few hours where it's actually morning and there's sun. They will know what's gonna happen. We'll give them time. Then we have to attack. Yes, yes. Goodbye." The king hung up the phone and looked at Maxon.

"What do you want?"  
"Why is America in prison?" I said calmly.

"The girl in prison? Serves her right." The king said. "She's pregnant."

"What?!" I shouted "How do you know!?" I felt my knees go soft. I wobbled and grabbed the wall for support. My baby. That was my baby. It was my fault she was in jail. It was dark. Darkness engulfed me. I couldn't see. There was nothing to see. I just kept on seeing her face. What was I thinking? Something wrong. Mind, jumbled. Wrong. Everything wrong. My mind. Wrong. Everything jumbled, everything distorted. What was happening? My mind. Thinking. Not straight. Thinking. Mind. Weird. Stop. Stop. Stop.

"Have you seen her stomach? We had suspicions in the beginning, but now her stomach has grown bigger. And have you seen her sometimes leaning over, clutching her stomach, grimacing in pain at moments when she's on camera? We have video evidence and the doctors released an article about it. It's all over the news."

"I thought she was getting cramps." Maxon said, "I never thought-"

"They are right. Amberly was pregnant, and I saw what she looked like." The king said. He sighed, "I was just hoping that... it wasn't true."

"I have to get her out of there." I muttered, heading for the door.

"What did you say?" The king said, his voice getting dangerously soft.

"I have to go get her our of jail." I said, walking out. He grabbed my hand.

"Like hell you are. Get inside my office." The king said. He sat me down and looked at my face.

"You don't need her. She doesn't love you, she just needs you. She's using you for the power."  
"And why should I trust you?" I hissed. "All you ever did was hurt me." I stood up.

"Is it your baby?" The king asked, his eyes furious.

"YES. IT IS MY BABY. I HAD SEX WITH AMERICA THE DAY SHE LEFT. YOU CAN'T STOP ME. SHE'S CARRYING MY BABY. I AM NOT MARRYING CELESTE, I AM MARRYING HER. SHE IS HOLDING THE HEIR TO THIS COUNTRY AND I AM THE FUTURE SOVEREIGN. YOU CANNOT STOP ME, FATHER." I screamed and ran out the room.

"Young man, get back here!" I heard my father yell. I ignored him, and continued running, I had to get to America.

America's POV again.

I had been in my cell for a week now. My stomach was a little rounder.

"Prisoner 2-45623. You have a visitor."

"Who?"

 **Who is it? Is it rebels to break her out? Maxon?**

 **VOTE FOR ONE.**

 **Rebels**

 **Her father.**

 **Maxon**

 **Kriss**

 **The king.**

 **Please vote and review!**


	5. Celeste Strikes Again

_Hi, guys. I know it's been a while. I have no excuse. Thank you for coming back._

 _ON TO THE STORY_

The figure took off his cloak. He had sandy blonde hair and eyes like chocolate.

"America!" Maxon yelled and ran to me. I ran and grasped his hands. His hands felt amazing on my freezing ones.

"Maxon-how did you get here?" I whispered, and squeezed his hands tighter.

"I got on a train. I came as soon as I heard. Are you alright?" I nodded but then grimaced. My stomach had been hurting all week, but nobody seemed to care. I had spots of blood in my underwear. I knew something was wrong but I couldn't do anything about it.

"America, you look awful. I'm getting you out of here." Maxon snapped his fingers and held out his palm. The guard hesitated.

"Now," Maxon said, holding out his palm. The guard reluctantly held out the keys. Maxon opened the bars and rushed inside the jail cell. I had lost weight and when he hugged me I yelped in pain and clutched my stomach.  
"America?" Maxon's worried face filled my vision as my eyes drooped closed and I fainted in his arms.

ONE WEEK LATER

I heard a beep. And then another. And another and another and another. A cough. A beep. A wetness on my chin. A poking in my arm. A feeling inside of my stomach. Each of these things came back one at a time. Beep. I wanted to figure out where the beeping was coming from and make it stop. I hated the sound. I tried to open my eyes, but they were glued shut.

"She's waking up. Take her out of the coma and get the Prince and King." I felt something being injected into my arm. When I tried to open my eyes once more, they opened with ease. I was in the sterile hospital wing of the palace. The beautiful burgundy colored walls, the tubes, and tubes of liquid.

"She's awake?" I heard the king's voice. Fear shot through me as I started to struggle. He was probably going to kill me.  
"Yes, sir. They are taking her out of the coma as we speak.

"Good. Don't alert my son yet. I want to talk to her first."

"Yes, sir." I heard the door open and I went limp, seeing the king walk in through my lashes. I slowly opened my eyes after a minute and slowly looked around.

"Where-?"  
"Okay, America. I talk, you listen, understand?" I nodded, worried he would punish me if I said no.

"You're pregnant. I don't know how. Was it from my son?" He motioned to me, saying I could speak.

"Yes, your highness." The king scowled, and muttered a swear under his breath.

"Are you aware of Princess Celeste's and Maxon's soon to be marriage?" The king looked at me, clearly angry. He looked like a cat, about to pounce on its prey.  
"Yes-" I cleared my throat and looked away from the king. "Yes, your majesty." The king smiled and patted my shoulder.  
"Don't worry. We'll have that thing out of you soon enough." The king patted my shoulder, and the squeezed it hard."  
"Ow-please!" I yelled, feeling my bones twist in ways they weren't supposed to.  
"Look at you." He squeezed harder and I whimpered. "So easy to break. So simple minded. You will get rid of that baby and you will go back to living life as you should. As a peasant." He let go and I flopped back on the bed, breathing heavily. "I'll let you break the news to my son. It will be better coming from you than him." The king left, smiling at the guard and muttering something under his breath. The guard nodded and turned his gaze back to me.  
"You don't move. Got it?" The guard said, narrowing his eyes. I nodded. He left. I flopped back on the bed, trying to find sleep once more, but it wouldn't come. I wanted this to be over. I just wanted to go back home and forget about the Selection, the baby, and Maxon. But that would never happen. Suddenly, I heard voices down the hall.

"You can't go see her." _Celeste,_ I thought with disgust. I wondered what she looked like now, with all the fancy dresses and the jewelry that was supposed to be mine.  
"I have to. She's been hurt."  
"You have me to worry about. Stop worrying about her. You are mine, not hers."

"Sweetie, she has a condition that needs to be taken care of." Celeste scowled.

"Pregnancy is not a condition. She did this on purpose. She did this to ruin my life, to ruin us!" The voices got closer. I could hear Celeste sobbing. She can turn on the waterworks at anytime, I suppose.

"Maxon Shreave, don't you dare go in there," I heard her say. I saw a foot, and then a suit and then the head of the man I loved. He walked over to me and bent down.

"How are you?" Maxon whispered, brushing a lock of my hair over my shoulder. Behind his towering frame, I saw a poofy skirt, and then Celeste's face looming over mine.

"Hello again, America." She scowled, and then smiled. "How _nice_ of you to stop by. You're pregnant, right?" What a coincidence." She smiled and then wrapped her arms around Maxon and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Celeste-what?" Maxon stuttered and pulled away to look at her. "You're not.." Maxon trailed off and look down at her stomach. I knew with a sinking feeling what that meant.

"Yes, Hunny bun." Celeste grinned wider than the Cheshire Cat. "I'm pregnant."

DUN DUN DUN. DON'T HATE ME!

What should happen next? Give me your input, please.

Love you all tons and ton! Kisses!


	6. Abort

Hello, everyone. I'm so glad to be back! Sorry, it's been so long. But here is a chapter for you! Enjoy. :)

"...you're pregnant?" Maxon stammered, looking down at his wife's smug smile. I gaped at Celeste.

"Yes Hunny bun, isn't that just wonderful?" Celeste smoothly walked forward and placed a kiss on his lips. Maxon stumbled backward, bumping into my bed. I grimaced as the needles dug deeper into my skin.

"I think I need to sit down," muttered Maxon. A maid rushed forward with a chair as he leaned backward. He sank into the chair putting his hand on his forehead in a vain attempt to stop an incoming headache.

"Well, aren't you pleased Pushkin? We're going to have a baby!" Footsteps behind her made me look up from Maxon's huddled figure. King Clarkson had his arm wrapped around Celeste, an evil grin on his face.

"You're pregnant!" the king exclaimed, wrapping her in a hug. Celeste bashfully smiled and looked down.

"Yes, your highness. Found out just this morning."  
"Well, this calls for a celebration!" The king said. He glanced down and saw Maxon in the chair. A sneer fell across his face.

"Get up, you!" He forcefully grabbed Maxon and pulled him out of the chair. Maxon startled and looked back at me. I gave him what I hoped was a reassuring smile. He smiled back and then turned around to face the king.

"Aren't you excited, boy?" the king snarled.

"Yes, father." replied Maxon and looked back at Celeste.

"Congrats, hunny. I'm so happy." Maxon had a smile on his face as he hugged her. But when they hugged, he was looking back at me the entire time, begging me with his eyes to get him out of this mess.

The next morning when I woke up, a nurse was in the room.

"Hello, America. My name is Kyla and I will be taking you for an abortion this morning." She smiled and continued taking the needles out of my arm. I was horrified.

"Ab-abort my baby?" I stammered, not believing my ears.

"Yes, my dear. Direct orders from the king to get the baby out of you any way we can." She started humming as she pushed my bed out the door.

"You can't do that!" I started writhing in the bed but my arms were held down with restraints.

"Shhh, just calm down dear." Upon hearing this, I struggled even more.

"You can't do this. Maxon. Maxon!" I screamed, yanking my arms back and forth. But it was no use. No one could hear me down here. The nurse rolled me into a room and flipped the light switch on.

"Let's get started." The nurse pulls on a gown and a mask and pulls my feet apart forcefully. I tried to resist, but it was no use. She was too strong. She placed my feet in the stirrups and then inserted a needle to sedate me. I screamed.

"Maxon!" I screamed tears running down my face. "MAXON!" I sobbed as the machinery warmed up. I rested my head back, accepting my fate. Nothing I could do would get me out of here.

"Alright dear, this is what's going to happen." The woman said, snapping new gloves on. "I will insert a speculum into your vagina. Then I will inject a numbing medication into or near your cervix. You will be given antibiotics to prevent infection. A tube is inserted through the cervix into the uterus. Either a hand-held suction device or a suction machine gently empties your uterus. Okay?" I thrashed. Suddenly, I heard a pitter patter of feet and banging on the door.

"-meria!" I heard a voice yell. "America!" The banging got closer and louder.

"Maxon!" I screamed as the nurse started up the vacuum. The door swung open with a bang.

"Stop! I command you, stop!" The vacuum turned off as Maxon rushed over to me. He enveloped me in a hug as I breathed in his scent.

"America. Are you alright?" He pulled back to look at me to study my face. I didn't know. Was I okay?  
"Yes." I breathed. "I think so." As soon as the hug was over, we pulled back suddenly, standing a few feet apart. Maxon cleared his throat.

"Well, if you're ok-"

"Maxon!" A shrill voice screeched. I winced. Celeste burst through the door.

"What on earth is going on here?" She said, looking at me, her eyes boring into mine. Her brown hair swished.

"I think I would like to know that as well." A figure emerged from the shadows, his face furrowed in a scowl. The king.

"You." The king snarled and the nurse who had retreated to the corner after being shoved off of me by Maxon. "Why did it stop? WHY did you stop?" The nurse opened her mouth to speak, but the king cut her off.  
'I don't even want to know. Get out. You're fired." The nurse quaked in fear, nodded her head, and sprinted from the room. Now, the king looked at Maxon.

"Celeste, dear. Could you leave for a second? I'll come get you." She nodded and left.

"Let me make myself VERY clear," the king said once he was sure Celeste was gone. "You will have this abortion whether you like it or not. You won't always be able to be prince charming for her and save her. That baby will not be in my family." The king said quietly. "Maxon, come with me." Maxon looked at me. I could see the fear in his eyes and I grabbed onto him.

"Now." Maxon detached himself from me and walked over to the king. He shoved him from the room.

I was finally alone and could finally cry.


End file.
